


hands on my shoulder

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: "can i hug you?""no."in which Mathieu Debuchy doesn't want anyone to put their hands on his shoulders, because its sucks, also heavy. but now, he might need it the most.





	hands on my shoulder

“let me hug you.”

“no.”

“please?”

“no.”

he put his big left arm on your shoulder, hand on your front, patting it twice.

“how about like this?”

“we’re in the middle of training.”

“its not like they will suspect something.”

“ _suspect_?”

“nothing.”

“then let go of me.”

“nope.”

.

.

“debuch!”

he put his big right arm on your shoulder, twisting it so you almost get choked by him.

“oh –my –“

“ah, sorry.”

you sighed, deeply.

“its okay.”

he grinned, widely.

“can i hug yo –”

“no.”

.

.

“this become a daily routine.”

“me slightly hugging you?”

his big left arm staying on your shoulder.

“yeah.”

he turns his head, looking at your face.

“you like it, dont you?”

you smile, he also do the same.

“yeah.”

.

.

“you scored a goal!”

“a great goal.”

“a really really great goal.”

“can i hug you then?”

“just because you scored an amazing goal, then yes.”

“this is the best day ever!”

“quick; before i take my words back.”

“debuuuuuch!”

.

.

“i want to hug you, properly.”

he embrace you, tightly. he put head on your shoulder.

you put your head on his neck.

both arms circling around, gripping on each other clothes.

deep breaths. shivering.

cry or not to cry. a little bit is okay.

he let it go first, both hands on your shoulders.

“im gonna miss you.”

“i thought you hate it.”

“i’d never said i hate it.”

he smiles, you dare to look at his eyes.

forehead to forehead.

peck on the lips.

“good luck.”

“you too, debuch.”

he turns around. you also did the same.

walk away from each other, towards the different places to reach a new dream.

and the hands is no longer staying on your shoulder, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> when you kinda happy for auba' signing and probabilities of mesut extending his contract but also deep in sad because both olivier and debuch left.
> 
> so, this is how im trying to reduce my sadness.
> 
> ah, i hate this window transfer.


End file.
